


SONGVIDEO: Everybody Hurts

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of SG:1 has suffered over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Everybody Hurts

[Everybody Hurts - A Stargate SG:1 songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/SG1_Everybody_Hurts_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

 **Lyrics: Everybody Hurts, by R.E.M**  
(Berry/Buck/Mills/Stipe)

_When your day is long and the night  
The night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life  
Well hang on  
Don't let yourself go  
‘Cause everybody cries   
Everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, hold on  
If you feel like letting go, hold on  
If you think you've had too much of this life  
Well hang on_

_'Cause everybody hurts.  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts.   
Don't throw your hand.   
Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone  
No, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much of this life   
So hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes  
Everybody cries.   
And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes.   
So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts  
You are not alone  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
